DragonBall VT
by SSJ3 Trunks
Summary: The first three chapters may be slow...but it opens up a story of Dragonball which you will never forget...PLEASE READ!
1. DragonBall VT Chapter 1: An evil presenc

DragonBall VT Chapter 1: An Evil Presence  
  
Introduction: Dragonball VT is the story that I wrote that takes place at the end of GT where Goku gets on Shenron's back and flies away. What I have created is the story that happens to the rest of the Z Fighters between that time and 100 years later. I hope you like DragonBall VT, because I will try to write about 30 chapters.  
  
Three years have passed since Goku has left for good and all of the Z fighters and their families are beginning to get on with their lives, but Chi-chi is still taking it a little hard. Chi-Chi is cleaning her house, because Bulma and her family are coming for dinner. She glances at a picture of Goku, and begins to get upset.  
"Oh Goku, why did u have to leave, every time you leave I can't stop worrying about you." whimpered Chi-chi.  
Pan overhears her grandma, and replies "Grandma I wouldn't worry too much about him, I am sure he is on another adventure saving the galaxy."  
Chi-Chi smiled at Pan, and the doorbell rang. Chi-chi hurried toward the door to greet Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks. Bulma excitedly said "We came a little early to help you cook the dinner." Chi-Chi said thanks, and told Vegeta and Trunks that Goten and Gohan were in the training room. Pan decided to follow Vegeta and Trunks, and she was dying to ask Vegeta a question. Pan said to Vegeta "Do you know why my dad and uncle Goten have been training lately?" Vegeta smiled and responded, "There is a new evil presence that I feel, and I think your father and Goten are probably preparing themselves for this new thereat, since Kakarot isn't here to save us all they must feel they should try and become stronger than before." Pan was shocked by this news, and Trunks asked "Dad do you think we can defeat this new enemy?" Vegeta responded, "We will find out when we meet him." As they all entered the room, Gohan and Goten were both at their max power fighting each other. Vegeta said "Are you two ready to fight this guy?" Gohan and Goten both nodded their heads in response. Pan then asked Gohan, "Dad what about the dinner?" Gohan responded, "Honey, this guy is strong, and if we don't fight him tonight, then their may not be a tomorrow." Pan got a little frightened by his response, but decided to come along. Vegeta pointed toward the mountains and said, "That is where I can feel his energy, now lets go fight him and finish him off for good." They all flew off, and Chi-chi walked into the training room to find them all gone. Chi-chi became furious, and screamed, "Where could they all have gone now! When they come back I am going to make them do the dishes!" Little did Chi-chi, Bulma, Bra, and Videl know that their husbands and children were out trying to save the planet. To Be Continued..... 


	2. DragonBall VT Chapter 2: A New Threat!

DragonBall VT Chapter 2: A New Threat?!  
  
Vegeta flew ahead of the group eager to meet this new enemy. He wanted to prove to the rest of them that he could defeat this guy without Kakarot's help. He would be able to finish him, and prove to be the Prince of all Saiyans. As they all flew ahead, Pan asked, "Are we almost there, we've already flown far enough."  
Vegeta responded, "Calm down, we should be there shortly."  
As they went farther and farther, they began to see a gray cloud of smoke appear, and when they were close enough, they could see a small spacecraft lying in the middle of the ground. Vegeta did not wait to hesitate a second, and fired a blast at the ship. Debris flew all around them, and Vegeta quickly realized that he was not in the ship.  
Vegeta shouted, "Everyone fly off it's a trap!"  
Goten and Trunks flew one way, and Gohan and Pan flew the other direction. Vegeta became very angry that he was already being mad a fool of before the battle even started. Vegeta powered up as a Super Saiyan 2, and lighting bolts whizzed around him, Vegeta screamed, "I WILL NOT BE MAD A FOOL OF!"  
He began to sense the area of any energy, he became so outraged that he could not sense it that he started shooting energy blasts everywhere. Mountains began to crumple, caves began to explode, and big clouds of smoke began to fill the area. Vegeta stopped to catch his breath, and he finally sensed his energy. As he sensed it a huge energy blast just missed Vegeta by inches. Vegeta waited for a minute for him to show his true face, but nothing happened.  
Vegeta screamed, "COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR!"  
When nothing happened, Vegeta powered up and held out his right hand.  
  
He screamed, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!." The huge blue sphere went through the earth, and as Vegeta watched his attack crumple through the ground, a mysterious figure appeared in front of him, and punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta spit blood all over the new figure, and then was kicked in the face, and he helplessly fell towards the ground. Trunks saw his father fall from the hit, and he raced toward him as fast as he could.  
The mysterious figure shouted, "You fool, you really thought I would've stayed in the same area for more than a minute. Your fighting skills lack very low."  
Vegeta screamed, "I'll show you true power!"  
Vegeta flew toward the enemy and started punching and kicking him crazy. The figure finally grabbed one of Vegeta's legs, and started swing him around. The enemy did not get to finish, because Vegeta fired an energy blast at his heard, causing him to let go of Vegeta. Vegeta waited to see if his attack did any damage. Not to Vegeta's surprise, the enemy's head popped right back up.  
The enemy shouted, "Not bad for round 1, I suppose I should tell you my name. My name is Kinto."  
Vegeta stared in horror, as he realized that Kinto could regenerate his body parts.  
Kinto shouted, "You have know idea the extent of my power. This is only the beginning, and when I get started, it's almost impossible for me to stop." Kinto raced toward Vegeta, and Vegeta flew up in the air ready to begin a battle that would seem forever to Vegeta. 


	3. DragonBall VT Chapter 3: The Evil Kinto

DragonBall VT Chapter 3: The Evil Kinto  
  
Kinto missed Vegeta, as he flew up into the air. Vegeta wondered if he was even showing him his full power yet.  
Vegeta said, "Well Kinto, I have defiantly not heard of you before."  
Kinto smiled, "You have heard of my master Dr. Myuu."  
Pan and Trunks stood their shocked by this news, "Dr. Myuu created you?!" They both asked.  
"Yes he did, I was his first creation, until he discovered that pest Baby."  
Vegeta screamed, "THAT WORTHLESS PARASITE USED MY POWER AND BODY AS A PUPPET! IF YOU HAVE ANY INTENTION OF TAKING OVER MY BODY I WILL RIP YOUR WHOLE HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
Kinto laughed, "You sure do have a low temper. Don't worry I do not intend to take over your body like that worthless Baby. That was what made Baby weak. He was not very strong unless he was in control of another's body. Dr. Myuu was fascinated by his power and quickly forgot about me. He did finish me, and he even know that I was stronger than Baby. I was only a backup plan though. He was so fascinated by Baby's power to take over bodies, that he wanted to target a strong race....the Saiyans. He knew that there were very few Saiyans left, and that if he was able to have one in his control, then he would be unstoppable. When Dr. Myuu left M2, I followed him, but I witnessed his ship blow up along with three other Saiyans."  
Kinto pointed over to Pan, and Trunks.  
Pan and Trunks gasped, "That was when we were searching for the Black Star Dragonballs." Trunks said.  
"We found a Dragonball onboard, along with a young boy. We had to take the boy to a nearby planet, but little did we know that Baby had already taken over his body."  
"Yes" Kinto answered, "And I followed you guys to every planet until you returned to this planet...Earth. I could feel Baby's power, and I knew that he would quickly realize he could not take over a Saiyan body. I waited many days, until one day I finally witness his spacecraft explode into the sun. I have finally come down to earth to finish what Baby could never do. I will destroy the Saiyans"  
Vegeta smiled, "Ha-ha, that's funny, but first you will have to get through me."  
Vegeta began screaming, and the ground began to shake. Vegeta's power level began to sky rocket, and the dust and rocks around began to swirl around him. The cloud finally cleared and Vegeta stood there looking different. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan tried to get a better look at Kinto. Kinto was a tall male, with dark blue skin. His hair was dark green, and he had on dark red pants. On his back he had on a strap which held a sword. Trunks stared at the sword for the longest time, and he felt that that sword was going to hurt them a lot.  
Vegeta smiled at his high power level and said, "I like to call this a Super Saiyan 4. You better get use to this because it is extremely strong."  
Kinto laughed, and he too began to power up. He screamed and Vegeta became shocked to witness him pass his power level. The smoke cleared, and Kinto still looked the same only with bigger muscles.  
Kinto laughed and said, "You better get use to my incredible power because you will soon fall."  
Kinto raced toward him and Vegeta was ready for the impact.  
Vegeta said, "I don't think that I will be easily defeated by a mere weakling."  
And the battle was on! 


	4. DragonBall VT Chapter 4: SSJ4 Vegeta vs ...

DragonBall VT Chapter 4: SSJ4Vegeta versus Kinto  
  
The battle began right away with both showering each other with punches and kicks. They both were deflecting their own attacks, but finally Vegeta hit Kinto with a punch to the face, and continued to hit him. Kinto just stood their accepting the hits. Vegeta thought he had him in a good spot, and fired a blast right in Kinto's face. Kinto took the blast hard and went flying toward the ground. Vegeta smiled at his work, but he smile faded when Kinto came flying back up with a punch right to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta coughed up some blood, and Kinto began to shower Vegeta with energy blasts. Vegeta tried to dodge them all, and was doing well until one got him right in the stomach. Vegeta began to fall toward the ground, but he stopped himself from flying and flew towards Kinto. Vegeta realized that this battle was not going anywhere, and that he needed to think of a plan to weaken him.  
Meanwhile in the distance, Pan Trunks, Goten and Gohan watched the explosive battle.  
Gohan said, "Trunks we need to do something to help your dad, or he will be destroyed."  
Trunks answered, "My father wouldn't like that, because then he would feel we interrupted his battle. My father gets like that sometimes."  
Goten replied, "I don't care what Vegeta thinks right now, we have to help him, because I am not gonna stand here and let him be attacked helplessly."  
Trunks sighed, "I guess we can try and help him, but he won't like it."  
Pan said, "Well what are we going to do?"  
"We are going to all attack Kinto, when he is occupied with Vegeta, then Vegeta can use an energy blast on him when he is stunned." Gohan answered.  
Goten, and Trunks both began to power up, and the ground trembled around them. Kinto stopped attacking Vegeta to see what was happening.  
Vegeta screamed, "YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME, NOW FIGHT ME!"  
He raced toward Kinto and stopped right in front of him. He then fired an energy blast right through his stomach, causing Kinto to crumple over. With Kinto clutching his stomach, Vegeta elbowed him in the head, which caused him to fall helplessly to the ground. Kinto lay there stunned, with his dark blue skin, now partially covered in a dark red substance.  
Vegeta stood there for a second, and shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
Kinto watched as the big blue sphere came hurtling down on him.  
In the distance Goten and Trunks continued to power up, and a blinding flash covered the sky. Now stood two Super Saiyans ready to battle. It was now Gohan's turn to power up. He powered up, and electricity started to buzz around him. The ground underneath him broke, and he stood there now at full power in his mystic form. Pan felt left out that she couldn't power up to a Super Saiyan, and just stood their with them.  
Trunks said, "Looks like my dad took care of Kinto."  
Gohan said, "No, Kinto is just toying with him, Kinto is still alive, and that Big Bang attack, barley hurt him. Vegeta knows it too, and is waiting for him to reappear."  
Vegeta stood their looking around trying to sense Kinto's power. He kept looking around, when he finally sensed it. He then felt blinding pain strike his head. Kinto was right behind him and just kicked him in the face.  
Kinto began laughing, "I'm impressed at your power, but if you want to defeat me, you're going to have to take it up a notch."  
Vegeta stood there staring at him and trying to by some time so the pain in his head could disappear. Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Pan saw Kinto reappear in front of Vegeta. They all flew toward him ready to fight.  
Kinto saw the others flying towards them, and said, "Well I am surprised Vegeta, you need friends to defeat me."  
Vegeta saw the others coming, and Vegeta felt partially relieved, but realized that they would not be able to do any damage to him.  
Vegeta yelled, "Back off, you guys won't be able to inflict any damage to him."  
Trunks yelled back, "We have to at least try!"  
Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan all flew towards Kinto and began attacking. Kinto seemed to be enjoying the punches which were being thrown at him. Kinto finally knocked Goten, and Trunks down with two punches, and was now fighting Gohan. Vegeta could not just sit there and watch, so he can flying towards Kinto, and started punching him furiously. Gohan then started getting a Kamehameha wave started. Vegeta realized what Gohan was about to do. Vegeta grabbed Kinto and tried to kick him in the stomach, but could not. Kinto kept blocking all of his attacks.  
Vegeta finally screamed, "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"  
The blast hit Kinto hard, and Vegeta could see it in his eyes. Kinto then went flying in the air.  
Gohan charged up, and screamed, "KA....ME....HA...ME......HA!"  
The blast headed toward Kinto, but he dodged it. Gohan was shocked that the blast missed him, and he headed toward Kinto. Pan stood their unsure of what to do, and she decided to back off, and headed toward Goten and Trunks on the ground.  
Gohan flew toward Kinto ready to take him, and Kinto dodged all of his attacks.  
Kinto then yelled, "DARKNESS WAVE!"  
Gohan was hit by huge beam of energy, and it hit him hard. Gohan flew down on the ground, with pieces of his clothing ripped off. Vegeta saw Gohan get hit hard and flew toward Kinto. He saw that Kinto was about to use the same attack, when Kinto was hit hard to the head. Kinto began to fall toward the ground, but stopped himself. Vegeta looked to see who the mysterious fight was. Who Vegeta saw was none other than Majuub. 


	5. DragonBall VT Chapter 5: SSJ4 Vegeta's A...

DragonBall VT Chapter 5: SSJ4 Vegeta's Ally  
  
Vegeta was thrilled when he saw Majuub standing there. He realized with him, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, there still may be some hope.  
Majuub said, "Hey Vegeta, I came here as soon as I felt you guys fighting."  
Vegeta smiled, "Well let's finish him off."  
Majuub answered back, "Right, but this will be hard without Goku."  
Vegeta winced when he heard Kakarot's name. Vegeta know then and there that he had to defeat Kinto, and then they would stop worrying about Kakarot not being there.  
Kinto flew towards Majuub, and started attacking him with everything he had. Majuub was putting up a good fight with Kinto. Vegeta realized that Majuub would not be able to fight him forever, and flew down to see if Gohan was ok.  
"Gohan, can you fight?" Vegeta asked.  
"I don't know that blast hit me pretty hard, give me some time to gain some power back."  
"There isn't a whole lot of time left, try and gain as much power as you can!" yelled Vegeta.  
Vegeta then flew over toward Trunks, and Goten to see how they were doing.  
Meanwhile Kinto and Majuub furiously attacked each other. Majuub was finally able to lay a punch on Kinto, and Kinto smiled.  
"You're stronger than I thought human. Your not quite as strong as Vegeta, but you are strong for a human. I will enjoy destroying you!" Kinto yelled.  
"I will not let you destroy me!" Majuub yelled back.  
They both continued to fight each other, and Kinto was beginning to lay the blows on Majuub. Majuub could feel the pain in each punch and kick. He was wondering what was taking Vegeta so long to come back.  
Meanwhile Vegeta reached Trunks and Goten who lay there watching the battle. Pan was with them, looking frightened by Kinto's power.  
Vegeta asked, "Trunks can you battle yet?"  
Trunks replied, "Dad Goten and I can't battle yet. We aren't as strong as you Gohan and Majuub, and it is going to take longer for us to get healed. We will help you just not yet."  
Vegeta was becoming furious that his own son was becoming a weakling. Vegeta watched the battle for a minute than had an idea.  
"Trunks go get your sword. Kinto has one, and you and he can get occupied in a battle with your sword!"  
Trunks looked like he liked the idea, and flew towards home.  
Vegeta said, "Goten, you stay here with Pan, looks like it's only going to be me and Majuub in this battle."  
Vegeta flew towards the battle, and began to help Majuub. Majuub was relieved to see Vegeta their helping him. Now they had the advantage.  
Kinto stared at Majuub and Vegeta and said, "Well Vegeta, it looks like your friend here is strong. I will enjoy fighting both of you."  
Vegeta was the first one to throw a punch, and it was to Kinto's head. Then Majuub kicked Kinto in the stomach, and Kinto crumpled over. Majuub flew towards Kinto ready to throw a punch, when Kinto, disappeared. Majuub did not know where he went, and then felt a huge energy blast hit him. Majuub got hit hard with the attack, and Vegeta then started attacking Kinto. Kinto was blocking all of Vegeta's punches. Finally Vegeta was able to hit Kinto, and Kinto was becoming hurt by the punches. While Vegeta was attacking, Majuub decided to use an attack.  
Majuub raced toward Kinto and yelled, "DYNAMITE FIST!"  
Vegeta saw Majuub coming, and punched Kinto in the stomach. Kinto went flying backwards, and was then hit by Majuub's attack. Majuub's fist hit Kinto's stomach, and Vegeta thought that the attack did not work. Kinto stood there stunned, and then he exploded. Majuub smiled with the results of his attack. His smiled faded, when Kinto flew out of the black cloud of smoke from the explosion, and had an energy blast in his hand. Majuub was hit face on with the blast, and came hurtling down to the ground. Majuub lay there hurt, and try to get back up, but could not.  
Vegeta stared down at Majuub and began to lose hope. He saw Kinto with his hands in the air toward the sky.  
Kinto laughed, and said, "This attack will destroy you both once and for all!"  
As he was about to throw the attack, Kinto screamed in pain. Vegeta looked toward the sky, and saw his hands come hurtling down. Vegeta smiled when he saw his son with his sword above Kinto. Kinto's hands sprouted back out of his arms. He then grabbed for his sword, and raced toward Trunks at full speed. Trunks stood there ready to receive the impact. 


	6. DragonBall VT Chapter 6: A Tragic Loss

DragonBall VT Chapter 6: A Tragic Loss  
  
Kinto's sword hit Trunk's hard, and he went flying back. Trunks caught himself in mid air, and started flew right back up to Kinto, and his sword matched evenly with Kinto's. Kinto fought back furiously, each swing of his sword, met with Trunk's sword perfectly. Vegeta watched below, as his son fought bravely against this dangerous foe. Vegeta looked back at Majuub, and he was still knocked out on the ground. He was breathing, and Vegeta rushed down to Majuub. Vegeta slapped Majuub's face, and Majuub sprung back to life. Majuub looked weaker than ever now. But Vegeta needed his help.  
Vegeta said, "Majuub, we have to help Trunks out there. He can not defeat Kinto all by himself with the sword. If we can help him, we may have the odds on our side. Goten, and Gohan are almost healed, and once they come over, the battle will be ours!"  
Majuub nodded, silently and watched the battle in the sky. Kinto seemed to be winning, by throwing the strikes with the sword, and Trunks was just defending. Kinto caught Trunks off guard, and the sword struck Trunk's shoulder. Trunks screamed in pain, as he fell backwards, and blood dripped from the sky toward the ground.  
Trunks screamed in agony, "You won't get away with this!"  
The air around him gave off a short of shockwave, as Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks moved his arm to see if it was ok, and besides some of the sleeve of his shirt being ripped off, and some blood, his arm would be fine. Now as a Super Saiyan, Trunks raced toward Kinto with blind fury, and cut Kinto's arm off perfectly. With Kinto in pain, Trunks put his sword away for a second, and started moving his arms in a very fast motion.  
"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks screamed as he watched the blue sphere crush through Kinto's helpless body.  
Trunks flew down to where Vegeta and Majuub were. Gohan and Goten raced toward both of them, followed shortly by Pan.  
Vegeta pointed, and said, "It's not over."  
Everyone looked toward the sky, and saw Kinto still in the air, and his arm sprouted right out again.  
Kinto laughed and said, "Nice try, but you will have to do better than that in order to win."  
He reached for his sword, and raced straight toward Trunks. Trunks flew up in the air with his sword, ready for round two. Vegeta followed in the air with his son followed closely by Gohan and Goten. They all began fire energy blasts at Kinto, but he was deflecting them right back and they were having no luck at all. Trunks continued to fight furiously, never missing a beat with Kinto's rhythm of his sword motion. But one mistake caused Kinto to throw a punch at Trunks' stomach, and making him fall backwards. Trunks swung his sword at Kinto, and missed, and then received another hit from Kinto. This time it was a kick in the stomach. Vegeta was becoming more and more angry as the battle continued. With Trunks being weaker and weaker from each blow, Vegeta decided it was time to step in. He began punching Kinto in the back, and Kinto was becoming hurt from it. Kinto swung his sword at Vegeta, and barely missed. Gohan and Goten continued to fire energy blasts, and Majuub flew up in the air to help.  
Pan watched as her father and friends battled desperately, and felt like she was not helping.  
Pan said, "If I want to help, this is the time."  
Pan flew up to battle, and started firing energy blasts along with her father.  
The battle between Kinto and Vegeta continued, and Kinto threw a powerful energy blast at Vegeta's stomach, and Vegeta flinched as he was hit hard, and fell backwards. Trunks saw his dad fall helplessly, and he flew forward with his sword. Kinto stopped him, by kicking him in the stomach. When this happened, Trunks dropped his sword. Kinto quickly grabbed it, and he smiled dangerously. He looked around, and threw the sword right at one of the Z fighters. Majuub was the unlucky one of them all. At first Majuub felt outrageous pain in his stomach, and when he looked down he saw a sword sticking out. Majuub knew right away that he was going to die. Kinto smiled at his work.  
Kinto then screamed, "DARKNESS BLADE!"  
A huge blade appeared out of his sword and hit Majuub even harder than the sword. At this point blood was everywhere, and Majuub fell to the ground.  
Vegeta raced toward Majuub, and he realized that Majuub was going to die.  
Vegeta yelled, "Majuub, you...can't die! I need you to win this battle with me!"  
Majuub stared at Vegeta numbly and said, "You've been....a great.....friend...."  
Vegeta stared down at Majuub, and his eyes seemed to be empty, and he just seemed to be a shadow now. Vegeta knew that he could not use the Dragonballs to wish him back to life, because they could not be used for 100 years. That is what Shenron said, before Kakarot got on his back and left. Vegeta realized that this battle was going to be harder to win without Majuub. There was something else that got Vegeta's attention though. He felt a strong amount of power coming from Pan! 


	7. DragonBall VT Chapter 7: Another Super S...

DragonBall VT Chapter 7: Another Super Saiyan?!  
  
Vegeta stared at Pan, surprised that her power was increasing. It wasn't dramatically, but for Pan this was a lot of energy. Vegeta then looked back at Majuub's helpless body, which looked like nothing more than a shadow now. Every time Vegeta looked at Majuub, he just saw a shadow that seemed far away. He could not stop thinking that Majuub would not be back to fight again. It all seemed to fall down on him like a tumbling building.  
  
Kinto smiled with his work on Majuub, but when he saw Pan, his smile turned to a smirk. Kinto realized that the battle couldn't get any better than this. He had already killed one of their allies, and they were getting weaker and weaker as the battle continued. He was wondering what was happening to this young girl though. She was doing nothing before the battle, and all of a sudden she received a lot of power. Kinto just watched to see what happened next.  
When Pan saw Majuub get hit by the sword, all of this anger swelled up in her was released. She was angry that her grandfather Goku left out of nowhere, she was mad that Kinto was defeating them, and she was furious when Kinto killed Majuub. It was like a lid was removed from a hole, and the power just came streaming out. At first Pan's muscles began to get bigger, and then her hair began to faintly turn to blonde. The dust around her was swirling around her, and she could already feel her power rising.  
Pan screamed, "YOU'VE HURT MY FRIENDS FOR THE LAST TIME!"  
The ground underneath her exploded, and a blinding flash covered the sky. When everyone could see again, Pan stood there ready for battle. Pan had become a Super Saiyan.  
Kinto laughed, "Another blonde head? How many more of these am I going to see today?"  
Pan responded, "You won't be seeing anymore, because once you're done with me you will be dead."  
Kinto laughed even harder, "You think you can kill me. You foolish girl, you are full of surprises."  
"I'm not laughing." Pan responded back.  
"I wish grandpa could see me now" Pan thought to herself.  
"If you think you are going to kill me, then bring it on, ill be ready." Kinto said.  
Pan rushed toward Kinto ready to unleash a fury of attacks.  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta stared in amazement at Pan.  
"Pan's a... SUPER SAIYAN?" Vegeta said in amazement.  
"Yes, and now she will try her best to defeat Kinto." Gohan said.  
"But dad, if you couldn't defeat as a Super Saiyan 4, what makes you think Pan will do anything as a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked.  
"She won't be able to do much, but at least she will be able to do something while we can think of a plan." Vegeta said.  
Meanwhile, Pan started to punch Kinto over and over again, and nothing was happening to him. Kinto smiled as he received every punch. Pan became outraged, and came flying toward him with an energy blast in her hands, and it went straight for his head. He blocked the energy blast, and it went flying into the ground. Pan stared in horror as nothing was affecting him. She did not have much left to do, and continued to kick and punch him furiously.  
"That's it, become weak, and then I will kill you just like your friend." Kinto thought.  
Pan realized that nothing was going to work, and she finally thought of something to do.  
Pan held both hands out, and started to scream something.  
"KA.........Me......" Pan started.  
Gohan looked in surprise, as Pan was about to unleash the powerful Kamehameha wave.  
"HA..........ME......."  
Vegeta realized that they needed to buy sometime here to think of an idea. He looked around at Gohan, and Goten, and Trunks. Then the idea hit Vegeta out of nowhere.  
"HA!!" Pan screamed.  
The Kamehameha wave flew out of Pan's hands and towards Kinto, like a speeding bullet. With the Kamehameha wave going towards Kinto, Vegeta began to explain his plans to the others. 


	8. DragonBall VT Chapter 8: Vegeta's Plan

DragonBall VT Chapter 8: Vegeta's Plan  
  
Pan's Kamehameha wave came at Kinto and Kinto put out both of his hands, and he held it there for a little while.  
"This energy blast came from her? This is amazing, I didn't think that she could hold this much power." Kinto thought to himself.  
"YOU WILL DIE FROM ALL THE PAIN THAT YOU MADE US GO THROUGH!" Pan screamed in pain.  
She gave more of her energy into the Kamehameha wave, making it at its full potential. Kinto was still blocking it, and then he screamed, and an energy blast came out of his hands. Both attacks were dead in the middle, and both of them were giving their best to knock down the other.  
While all of this was going on, Vegeta began to explain his plan to Gohan, Trunks and Goten.  
"Fusion." Vegeta said, "We will use Fusion to defeat Kinto."  
"WHAT?!" the others said.  
"That's right, with you two fusing as Gotenks, we will have a chance in this battle."  
"Dad, as a SSJ3, we wont be able to do anything." Trunks said.  
"Well as a SSJ4 you will be able to help me."  
As Vegeta was talking to them, he returned to his base form.  
"Dad your not a SSJ4 anymore." Trunks said.  
"I know, I need to save to some energy, for the battle that will happen soon." Vegeta replied.  
"Vegeta how are we going to become SSJ4 when we are fused, we have to have a tail to do that." Goten said.  
"Just do it like I did, use my wife's Brute ray." Vegeta smiled.  
"Of course, than they would be able to be even stronger than you Vegeta." Gohan said.  
"Yea...well that's not the point, the point is we will then win this battle!" Vegeta replied back to Gohan.  
"Gohan, go back to the house, and get Bulma and the Brute ray. Then the plan will work." Vegeta finished.  
Gohan flew off toward Bulma's house, to find her.  
"Now you two, you should start practicing the Fusion dance. Its been a long time since you've done it, so I would get started." Vegeta told the boys.  
"Right!" They both said.  
Vegeta looked toward the sky, and watched the battle. Pan and Kinto were both putting as much energy into their attack, and nothing was happening. Vegeta actually was shocked at how strong Pan was at a Super Saiyan. Vegeta thought that he showed step in and help her, but he decided he should save his energy for the next battle.  
The energy beams seemed like they hadn't moved for the longest time. Vegeta continued to watch, and every once in a while he would look to see how Trunks and Goten were doing. They needed a lot of work. They kept tripping when they were doing the dance. They made sure not to make their fingers touch though, because they didn't want to waste the time. Vegeta looked back at the battle ahead of him, and Pan was losing energy. Her beam was getting weaker, and she would not give up.  
"YOUR TIME ENDS HERE!" Kinto screamed.  
His side of the beam took over Pan's, and the blast hit Pan, and she went flying backwards.  
"Now you will die just like your friend!" Kinto laughed and flew straight at Pan.  
He was interrupted, when Vegeta came and did and uppercut punch to Kinto. Kinto was not ready for the punch, and was hurt by it. Vegeta then began to power up. He powered all the up to Super Saiyan 2, and decided to start off a little slow and conserve his energy as the battle went on.  
"I think I should take it from here Pan." Vegeta said.  
"You should be proud of yourself. You definitely should a great amount of power to us." Vegeta finished.  
Pan did say anything, just smiled and fainted.  
"Alright Kinto lets get this done and over with." Vegeta said.  
"Let round 2 begin!" screamed Kinto. 


End file.
